Journey to Erebor
by MotherOfStories
Summary: AU combo of the book and the movies, featuring an ofc with the usual possible Mary-Sueness and my own twists.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Emily of the Dúnedain had traveled to the Shire, yet here she was as she approached the _Prancing Pony_ at Gandalf's request. Originally he'd arranged to meet the heir to the Lonely Mountain named Thorin there, but something else came up and Emily agreed to go in his place. She expected Thorin to be an older Dwarf with a gray beard, though she discovered he didn't have much in the way of gray on him when she stepped inside and he was seated by himself at a table. She noticed several sketchy people watching him and hurried over to join him.

"There you are, Thorin! It is so good to see you!" She greeted loudly and claimed the seat across from him before she waved the Hobbit waitress over. "I'll have the same as him, please."

"Of course." The waitress beamed and ran off.

"I assume our mutual friend couldn't make it?" Thorin asked quietly, his blue eyes intent on her face.

"I'm afraid not. You know wizards, always running late."

Thorin grunted in acknowledgement. "I don't believe we've met before, Dúnedain."

She shook her head. "No. My name is Emily."

"And why would Gandalf entrust you with meeting me?"

"Because I was partially raised by him." She smiled at Thorin's expression that indicated he didn't see a resemblance. "He found me when I was small in the ruins of a village and took me North to the home of the Rangers. Of course with how often we got sidetracked, that took much longer than normal. I didn't mind since that meant l got to meet Elves and Hobbits and even other wizards on rare occasion."

"I seem to remember him mentioning a fosterling once, so he must have been talking about you."

Emily chuckled. "Yes, seeing as I'm the only foundling brought to the Rangers by a wizard. Gandalf presumed I had some Númeanórean blood or I wouldn't have been able to survive off of the land for as long as I did."

"A safe assumption." Thorin agreed as her food finally arrived. "Do you remember how long you were by yourself?"

"No, my concept of time wasn't fully formed yet. I just knew my village was destroyed because of orcs and I was by myself for what felt like an eternity. Gandalf thinks it was about a week, since I was showing signs of malnutrition when he found me. I ate whatever I could find and knew what plants to avoid, but I also had to hide from predators of all kinds and that meant scaling the tallest tree I could find before sunset and staying up there all night."

Thorin regarded her with respect. "Your parents taught you that?"

She nodded. "Our village was in the middle of nowhere, a month journey at least to bigger cities we traveled to sometimes for supplies and they wanted to make sure I knew all of that as soon as I learned to walk. Most of it seems more like impressions left deep inside me now because I don't remember what they looked like."

"I am certain you look a lot like them, just as I take after my parents. Although my mother would have joked I look nothing like her, since she was one of the few female Dwarves without a beard."

Emily sipped her mead and glanced at his neatly kept beard, a matter of pride for all Dwarves. "Must have been hard for her due to the fact that it's common for your women to have facial hair."

Thorin's lips twitched. "Yes and no. The other women had no idea why my father would marry her, but actually he liked her smooth face."

"True love cares little for outward appearance or appreciates what is different."

"True." Thorin agreed. "We Dwarves have a saying that roughly translates: Everything can be polished to perfection with care. The belief behind that being basically what you said, since a gem is just a rock until you smooth it and love requires the upmost care."

Emily smiled as she rummaged through her satchel till she found a heavy metal key. "A very romantic ideal. Gandalf said to give this to you, since your father gave it to him for safe keeping."

Thorin stared at it after she slid the Dwarven heirloom across the table. "So the old legends were true, there is another way in."

"Looks that way. He thought there might be some clues in the map you have in your possession."

"If there are, not even my old friend Balin can find them and he is quite knowledgeable about maps."

Emily nodded, aware most Dwarves prided themselves on the art of map making. "Sometimes there are hidden runes not written in regular ink."

Thorin studied her a moment as if he were debating the truth of her words, then unrolled the map in front of her. "Maybe you can see what we have missed."

"There's Ithildin here, more commonly known as moon runes. Though the letters are faint and hard to make out, which means the moon it was written on is not yet upon us." She tapped a spot on the map where she saw a marking.

"I have never noticed that before. Who taught you to look for such things?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He has quite a few ancient maps and some of the more rare ones have Ithildin on them. He told me the ink was made from mithril, which will only reflect the light of the moon and the stars during the time it was written."

Thorin looked skeptical. "And how would he know that?"

Emily withheld a sigh. The fued between the races was a long, complicated subject Elrond had told her not to touch on much for her own sake. "He said his kin created it and shared it with the Dwarves during the age they traded."

"He sounds like a much less austere elf than Thranduil."

"Oh I can assure you that the only thing those two have in common is being of the same race." Emily had some less than fond memories from some of the times she had come in contact with the Elven king of Mirkwood.

Thorin glanced up at her in mild amusement. "I got the impression you liked all Elves."

Emily cleared her throat. "Elves like Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel I have the highest regard for. King Thranduil tends to be a little less... pleasant at times."

"I wouldn't be quite so polite in describing him, but he broke the treaty made with my grandfather and left us to run from the dragon. He even turned us away when we came to ask for help, homeless and hopeless."

"From what I understand, he has hardly gotten involved since the age where Elves purged the lands of hordes of dragons. His realm seems to be the only thing he cares for besides his son."

Thorin raised both eye brows. "Someone willingly married him?"

Emily thought of how she had seen an almost completely different side of the king when he'd been interacting with his only child and how at one time he must have been like that all the time. "Yes and I've heard she kept toe to toe with him. She was killed in battle protecting their son and no one is the same when their spouse is taken from them regardless of circumstance."

"Both my grandfather and father could attest to that." Thorin rose. "You have a place to stay, Emily?"

"Always, under the stars."

"I think I will join you. I have had enough of this bustling place."

She smiled a bit as she stood too and added a couple coins to the amount he set on the table. "What brought you here in the first place, if I may ask?"

He sighed just audibly. "I heard rumors my father was seen here not too long ago and it turned out to be only words. Gandalf did warn me in his last letter my search might be in vain, for even he in all his wanderings hasn't seen my father for a very long time."

She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as they walked out into the night together. "I am sorry you weren't able to see him."

"Thank you. My grandfather used to say that good things often happen after disappointments." He looked up at her as they stopped in a clearing. "And meeting you has certainly proven to be a good thing. I'd like for you to be one of the Company and come to the Lonely Mountain with us if you can, Emily."

She held his gaze for a while like an equal, then shrugged with a smile. "I don't see any reason why not, I don't have any other plans at present."

He nodded and helped her collect kindling for their fire, which started quickly because they used dry wood. "I am glad, it will be nice to have someone along who has keen eyes."

"Such are the talents of Rangers, though my eyes are not nearly as keen as an Elf."

"I don't have any desire to get to know them, unlike you."

She felt herself blush a bit under her hair as she unrolled her sleeping blanket. It had been a while since anyone of the opposite gender had shown interest in her. "You flatter me."

He unrolled his close enough to hers in case of emergency while still being a polite distance away. "If I was flattering you Emily, I would be offering you turqoise the same shade as your eyes, gilded with rose gold to match your hair. Since I have nothing of the kind, I was simply being honest."

"Then I thank you for the sincere compliment, Thorin." She managed to reply and didn't argue when he took the first watch since she had been up before dawn and slept till it was time to trade off in the middle of the night. She kept watch as he slept and looked occasionally up at Eärendil's star as it made it's voyage across the heavens, her mind on other things.


	2. Chapter 2

At first light, Emily broke camp with Thorin and they continued on their way into Shire. According to Gandalf's letter, the meeting for the Company was going to take place at Bag End, the residence of the prospective burglar named Bilbo Baggins. They lost their way a few times, but eventually found it again thanks to a grumpy Hobbit couple who said the "Baggins who stole their inheritance" lived up the hill. When Thorin had asked what that meant, Emily explained Hobbit customs where family heirlooms and property were involved. Since the two disgruntled Hobbits had introduced themselves as the Sackville-Bagginses, she concluded they'd been next in line to get Bag End till Bilbo had been born. The discussion was paused upon their arrival at a cozy Hobbit hole with a green door and the silvery mark of Gandalf's signature shone in the moonlight in a corner at the bottom. They were admitted by a flustered-looking Hobbit who seemed to have surrendered to his house being overrun by dwarves while still maintaining an air of politeness. The rest of the Company was already at his table, Gandalf a tall and familiar figure on the end.

"Good to see you again, Emily."

She beamed as she sat next to him. "You as well, Gandalf."

"Looks like you managed to convince Thorin to trust you."

"It helps when your first foster father is a grey wizard who happens to be an old friend to the Dúrin line."

Gandalf chuckled his agreement as Balin presented Bilbo with the contract and he read it over aloud for all to hear and make commentary on. Ultimately he wouldn't join, though Emily could see he secretly longed for adventure by the look in his eyes and suspected he would cave by morning. The Dwarves sung of their quest, completely in tune with each other without accompaniment, then retired to whatever empty space they could use to sleep in Bilbo's house. Emily joined Gandalf outside on the front step with his pipe in his mouth, little smoke figures dancing out of it.

"So what do you think of Master Baggins?"

"Seems a bit jumpy to be a burglar at first, but he is remarkably light on his feet. Hobbits used to go unnoticed by others, though I'm not sure any of them remember how to do that in this Age."

Gandalf hmmmed as he puffed out a cloud shaped like a ship. "He's a little different than most because of his Took blood. When he was a small boy, he'd come home covered in dirt as a bunch of fireflies trailed after him, but he has put that all behind him as childish nonsense."

"Maybe, though he did look like he wanted to say yes. He could still change his mind." She laid on the grass. "How was your trip?"

"Honestly I don't know why I bothered. Saruman doesn't think the potentially sleeping dragon in the Lonely Mountain is a threat." He waved his pipe in frustration. "While he has a point that Smaug might be dead, I doubt we will be so lucky."

She wrapped her cloak around herself. "You two hardly see eye to eye."

He snorted and lips curled into a faint smile as he put his pipe back in his mouth. "I suppose that's part of it, though with the gathering darkness he certainly seems more stubborn. Even Ithil doesn't understand his strange behavior and it's a wonder she hasn't left him."

"It's not always easy to leave a relationship you're comfortable in. Especially if you doubt anyone else would want you." She yawned softly. "Ever tried telling her how you feel?"

"Of course not, that would be inappropriate. Saruman and I have our differences, but he is still my friend and I have seen how happy she is with him. I could never give her what she already has unless I became a white wizard, which requires either the fall of my friend or the use of complex magics far beyond my skill."

She hmmmed thoughtfully. "I don't know, I've seen you do incredible things with magic most would call impossible, Gandalf. Still, you're right. It wouldn't do either of you any good to say anything for now, it would just cause more contention and heartache."

He looked down at her with a smile. "You are quite intelligent for one so young."

"I get that from you."

"You flatterer." He bent and kissed her forehead as Thorin came outside. "I'm going to go see about claiming a spare bed inside. Good night, Emily. Thorin."

"Gandalf." Thorin watched him go inside before he turned to her. "I thought I might find you here, Emily. Aren't you cold without a fire?"

"This cloak was made by the Elves of Lothlorién and wards off the cooler temperatures. Helps a lot when fires aren't a good idea. It can also make you unseen if you wish."

"A handy piece of clothing." He sat next to where she lay. "Do all Rangers have them?"

"No, just the few who find favor with Lady Galadriel when they visit. Most of them are scared to because of how powerful she is, though there is nothing to fear unless they bring ill will with them."

"Makes sense. The dwarf kings of old were said to be the same. I suppose my grandfather was the last great one and he is long dead." He sighed softly. "I wonder if I can be as good as my ancestors while not going mad."

She studied his face for a while as she pondered what to say. "You should never compare yourself to those who came before. The past is set in stone, while future is constantly changing like the course of a river based on the choices we make. Even if you took the risk and consulted Galadriel's mirror, she would tell you some of those things haven't happened yet, so it is still possible to avoid that outcome. The problem is a lot of people who have looked can only dwell on whatever they saw, therefore it comes to pass. Some of the events might be unavoidable in the end, but how you handle it is entirely up to you."

He held her gaze with a smile. "You speak true, Emily. Did you ever look into this mirror of Galadriel's?"

"Once. I saw past, present and future in varying order. Sometimes it was hard to tell which was which, while others I knew from history or because of what I'd heard from others. In the end, I discussed what I saw with Lady Galadriel and haven't thought much about it since for my own sake."

"A wise choice indeed. Are you going to stay out here?"

"Yes, though you don't have to."

He laid near her. "I want to, it's a lot less crowded."

She chuckled softly. "Poor Master Baggins, being the last minute host to so many guests. I think he'll come with us, he just doesn't know it yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm very good at reading others most of the time."

He hmmmed. "I hope you are right, or we shall be out a burglar with no other alternative but to find another way to get our home back."

She smiled and drifted off a little after he did with dreams of the possibilities this quest had to offer, even the unsuspecting Bilbo Baggins.


	3. Chapter 3

At first light, the Company departed from Bilbo' Baggins' house and began making their way towards Erebor. They'd just reached the border of the Shire when Bilbo caught up with them, contract signed and everything. He was given a pony to ride and they resumed their journey. The Dwarves all laughed and joked while Bilbo looked uncomfortable, yet determined to follow through with his decision because he'd signed the contract. Emily pulled back beside him and exchanged small talk about Hobbit recipies and gardening habits she was familiar with, which Bilbo appreciated and was impressed with her knowledge on plants. They set up camp high in the hills as the sun set and exchanged stories over their campfire during dinner, then settled down for the night. Emily took first watch and sharpened her sword, on edge when she heard warg howls in the distance because it meant a pack of orcs was on the hunt further down than they usually dared to venture.

"They're growing bolder." Gandalf observed as he joined her.

"Every year, it seems. Before I left the North, there were some of the Rangers who'd recently returned that said they noticed more fell creatures from the dark ages are surfacing more frequently, which isn't a good sign."

He nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Doesn't help when I have the very strong suspicion Thorin is being hunted."

"I noticed there were some shady people at the _Prancing Pony_ when I joined him. They watched us leave, yet didn't attempt to follow."

"Then I was right. Ever since Thrain sought me out and gave me that key before he disappeared again, he passed on the mantle to Thorin and the forces of darkness found out. I fear it is because Thrain died at their hand, for if they managed to track him down he would have refused to tell them anything no matter how much they tortured him."

She glanced at her foster father who suddenly looked a lot older than he really was. "That's why you warned Thorin the sightings of Thrain might be just a rumour."

"Yes. What a better way to set a trap or get a glimpse of the person you're seeking than to use something or someone you know they desire beyond reason?"

"There is none." She admitted and put away her sword. "Have you told Thorin about his father?"

Gandalf sighed softly. "No. There is still a chance Thrain is alive out there somewhere and until I am certain, I think it best Thorin is allowed to have hope."

"A very wise decision."

He smiled faintly. "I think so too. He has enough to deal with at the moment, no need to add his father possibly being dead to the mix. It was bad enough he saw his grandfather beheaded long ago when they tried to take back Moria."

She couldn't imagine what that felt like, though she did know her parents were dead. She hadn't seen it happen, but she'd found mangled bodies of Men too disfigured to be recognizable mixed with twisted orc corpses in the ruins of her town. That had been traumatizing enough to look at the aftermath, not the battle itself. "Is that why Thrain went mad?" She managed to ask at last as she pushed the unhappy thoughts away.

"Yes. Losing his wife, his kingdom and then his father was too much for him to bear. Thror might have been too greedy and dug up the Arkenstone while he hoarded all his treasure, but he certainly didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"Someone once told me death isn't always kind to it's subjects."

Gandalf's lips twitched. "True, but we must remember Mandos is neither cruel or merciless. Nienna once told me he often has as much compassion for others as she does, which is a high compliment since she is the Lady of Mercy among the Valar."

Emily chuckled. "You know, before I met Ithil I thought you were involved with or interested in Nienna."

"I admired her certainly, but I don't think either of us could have been romantically attached to each other. Nienna is unwed and will probably remain so for the rest of eternity, yet none can know the will or choices of the Valar."

"True, especially since all the Valar have spouses except Ulmo and Nienna."

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed. I always thought Ulmo would find someone to share the sea with when I was a young lad, but perhaps the vast ocean is too intimidating for everyone else."

She hmmmed. "Doesn't mean he won't find someone later on. After all, what is eternity to the immortal?"

"Well reasoned, my dear Emily. I have missed our little chats."

"I've missed them too. Are you going to stay with the Company the whole way?"

"Maybe not the whole way, but as much as I can."

"A wizard's work is never finished."

He smiled. "Precisely. Anything new with you I should be aware of?"

She laughed softly. "You mean aside from the fact that Thorin seems interested in me?"

"More or less."

"Not much except I might be interested in him too, though I barely know him."

"It's a long journey to Erebor, there will be plenty of time to get aquatinted."

She smiled. "Fair point. Anything new with you?"

"Not really. Just a wandering wizard maintaining the magical balance of the world and meddling where I shouldn't according to Saruman."

"He doesn't get out of Isengard much these days though, right?"

He shrugged. "It is no business of a Grey to know the goings and comings of a White."

She stiffled a yawn behind a hand. "Naturally. I'll let you take over for the second watch now."

"Very well. Pleasant dreams, Emily."

"Same to you when you get there, Gandalf." She got up and found a comfortable spot to lay out her bedroll and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The day's journey had been long listening to Gandalf and Thorin argue whether or not to go to Rivendell, Thorin maintaining he had no intention of the Company stopping there. As soon as a spot was picked for a campsite, Emily went to hunt game for more provisions after Gandalf had stormed off. She understood her foster father's frustration, just as much as she knew why Thorin wanted nothing to do with the Elves. Thranduil hadn't held up his promises to Thorin's people, nor given them aid of any kind and yet even with the assurances that Elrond was nothing like Thranduil, Thorin wouldn't even consider the idea. She'd known Dwarves were as stubborn as the rocks they mined, but had thought Thorin was less so. He'd at least listened in their previous conversations, whereas today he didn't seem to hear reason and had actually suggested she wished to go to Rivendell because of her feelings for Elrond.

Though made in anger, that comment had given her pause. She hadn't replied because denial would have supported the accusation and his remark had hit a little too close to home. It was true she'd been infatuated with Lord Elrond as she became a woman during her visits, but had known it would never go anywhere. He had been married for several centuries to Lady Celebrían and she'd sailed away to the Undying Lands ahead of him, unable to bear living in Middle Earth after being recued from her orc captors by her sons Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen had confided in Emily her mother had never been quite the same upon her return after her father had healed her, so it hadn't been a surprise when Celebrían announced her departure, but that didn't make it any easier to say goodbye. Even without that knowledge, it still didn't change the fact Elves only fell in love with and married one person, their souls bound together forever.

Time let her crush wash away like sand by the tide and Emily had felt grateful she'd listened to Gandalf and not done anything rash, therefore preserving her friendships with Lord Elrond and his family. Her thoughts were interrupted by rustling of leaves and she loosed an arrow as a deer came into view. The arrow found it's mark and her prey fell to the ground dead. "Thank you for your sacrifice, my friend." She said in Elvish as she knelt by the stag, pulled the arrow out, then shouldered and carried the prize back towards their camp. She'd wandered longer and farther than she'd intended while calming down and reflecting on the past, so it was nearly dawn when she arrived to find no one there. She set down her kill and followed the tracks of heavier Dwarf boots to find three trolls arguing about how to cook them with Bilbo as the sun crept over the horizon. She smiled at how clever the Hobbit was to stall for time, no doubt due to a remark made by one of the trolls. They might not have been a very bright race, but they did have a sense of self preservation unless distracted by the need to be right. They turned to stone as the sun touch their forms and she stepped out into the clearing. "Well played, Master Baggins. When you cannot beat a troll in physical strength, they can always be out witted."

"And where have you been?" Kili asked as she cut them down.

"I found more food and came back to see you all gone. Tracking you wasn't hard, fortunately."

"Any sign of the wizard?" Fili rubbed his wrists.

"He's the one who helped the sunshine save you faster." Bilbo pointed to the approaching figure.

Emily smiled. "Surely you noticed, Master Dwarf."

"Admittedly we were all a bit worried about being eaten." Balin stood when untied. "It's good to know that you were spared the humiliation."

Gandalf tapped his staff against one of the frozen trolls. "And it is nice to see you all are still alive. It's a good thing our burglar here was courageous, or else you might be part of this stew. Not that adding any of you would have improved the taste by the smell of it. What do you think, Emily? Mountain trolls?"

She studied them for a moment. "I'd say so from their build, though none have been seen down this far for a long time."

"Indeed. Even traveling by night is considered uncommon for them, since there are no designated shelters outside of their lands they'd know about to hide in during the day. I would say they stumbled on this cave through sheer dumb luck." He peered inside the entrance as he lit his staff. "And by the amount of their horde, they've been living here comfortably for a while."

"Too bad there's only so much we can carry." Dwalin said as he stuffed a chest of coins in his pack.

Emily resisted rolling her eyes as something familiar caught her attention inside. She walked over and picked up a sheathed blade. "It cannot be..."

"What did you find?" Thorin asked as he joined her.

"Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver..." She dusted off the jeweled handle and held it out for him to examine. "Said to be the sword of Echthelion, an Elven lord of Gondolin who defeated three Balrogs with his weapon. During the Goblin Wars, it was nicknamed the Biter by the enemy and was lost ages ago."

He took it from her and unsheathed it. "I thought no sword could harm a Balrog."

"Not forged by Men, at least. The High Elves of Gondolin forged many weapons that felled powerful beings in times when Melkor's beasts and Sauron's powers threatened to make the world fall into darkness. All their blades glow blue when orcs or goblins are close."

"How can you be sure of it's identity?"

"If anyone outside the Elves can it would be Emily or Strider, another Ranger who also spent a great deal of time learning from the countless books in Lord Elrond's library." Gandalf picked up another sword. "This looks like Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer. To think after being lost for ages, two such monumentally historical blades became part of a troll-hoard."

Thorin resheathed Orcrist and handed it back to Emily as Gandalf answered questions the other Dwarves' had. "I owe you an apology for last night." He said quietly. "My past experiences with Elves have not been pleasant, but what I said was uncalled for. I had all night to regret them and think on how I should listen those in my Company. If both you and Gandalf say Lord Elrond can help our quest, then we will go see him. My only concern is whether or not we can trust him."

She studied him for a moment. "Do you trust me, Thorin son of Thrain?"

"Yes."

"Then try to trust one of the few men I consider to be like a father."

He sighed ever so softly as he watched her strap the sword to her waist. "I will do my best."


	5. Chapter 5

Rivendell was exactly the way Emily remembered it, though she wasn't expecting anything less. The Dwarves who had never been there however were looking around in awe and trepidation as Elrond greeted them in the Common Tongue, surprising them when he switched to Dwarvish and invited them to dinner. Emily stayed near the back with Gandalf as each Dwarf took time to personally thank the Lord of Rivendell for his hospitality before being shown to their own rooms.

Bilbo bowed. "I'm Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Lord Elrond."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bilbo Baggins. Welcome to my home. Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable in the room we have for you."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Bilbo bowed again and followed the waiting Elf.

Elrond turned to the two remaining and switched to Elvish. "It is good to have you back, Mithrandir and Emily. Do you think I made a good impression on our stubborn guests?"

"I think they will be discussing for quite some time how you might know Dwarvish at least." Gandalf chuckled with a formal half bow. "I thank you for being a gracious host on such short notice."

"My foresight told me you would come, so it is not an imposition."

Emily smiled. "I am glad we're not as surprising as we thought we would be. Of course, we weren't sure if we could get the others to agree."

Gandalf hmmmed. "Yes. Emily here somehow managed to get Thorin to change his mind, which was dead-set against stopping here until after the cave troll incident. She still won't say much about it."

"Do you not feel you earned credit for such a feat, my daughter?"

"Not really, I didn't do much besides ask him to try to trust you."

"I admire your humility dearest heart, but I do not think you realize how hard that is for a Dwarf." He smiled when she shrugged modestly. "Nevertheless it is good you did, for there are orc patrols we have been driving off from the main road in more numbers than we have seen in a long while. It is almost like they are hunting for someone."

Gandalf exchanged glances with Emily. "We have come to the conclusion a bounty was put on Thorin. Ever since Thrain gave me an heirloom to pass on to Thorin, it has been as if the focus of dark forces shifted because the mantle of leadership moved to Thorin. We don't know who or have real evidence outside of the fact Emily saw some people watching him in Bree, but your words do cement our opinion."

"I see. I will help in whatever way Thorin wishes."

"We appreciate that. I don't imagine we will stay more than a night or two, the Company is quite eager to be enroute again."

Elrond nodded. "You two are welcome to retire to your usual rooms or do whatever you wish till dinner."

Emily bowed and went off to her room to clean up. She emerged in a simple green elven dress Arwen had given her for her birthday and walked around the familiar halls. Rivendell had always felt like a second home, though she hardly was able to visit.

"Emily?"

She blinked as her thoughts were interrupted and looked at the source of the voice. "Hello, Thorin."

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"I suppose I do look different when I get tidied up."

He shook his head. "You carry yourself differently here, though that dress does look quite becoming on you."

"Thank you. You settled in?"

"Yes. Lord Elrond is quite the unusual host." He studied her. "I think the others are around here somewhere, but I wanted to take a look around to see why you like this place."

She felt her lips twitch. "And what conclusion have you come to?"

"It is surrounded by nature and from what I have been able to observe, you do seem to prefer the outdoors."

"That is partially true, but I also enjoy being here because it feels like home. I spent a great deal of my childhood here before we finally managed to make our way up north to a foster home Gandalf had found for me among the Dúnedain. I guess he figured I got a bit of his wandering habits and thought the life of a Ranger would suit me and he was right."

Thorin nodded. "So you don't have a family of your own?"

She chuckled. "No, not yet at least. It's very unusual for a female Dúnedain to go traveling once married and I haven't really courted anyone for a while. Having a relationship can be hard when you journey often and a lot of people consider you too different from a gentlebred woman."

"Gentlebred women are nice I suppose, but we Dwarves prefer women who can fight because far too often when the men were away in the early days of our ancestors, orcs or goblins would attack. Without the fierceness of our women, all our settlements would have long ago perished with all of us."

"A valid perspective." She smiled. "Come on, it's nearly time for dinner. Let's head to the dinning hall."

He followed her lead with a nod and sat next to her at the table without a word.

"This place is quite lovely." Bilbo said as he joined them. "You come here often, Emily?"

"Not as often as I would like, but it's often enough I have my own room." She replied with a smile. "Have you seen the gardens yet?"

"I was hoping to view those after dinner. Do you think anyone would mind?"

"No, you are welcome anywhere you please here."

Bilbo beamed and dug into his food. "Do you have plans after dinner, Emily?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really besides spend some time in the library. Lord Elrond's collection of books is unrivaled amongst the Elves and you can find almost anything in there."

"That sounds amazing. I shall have to take a look there too."

"Don't get too comfortable. We'll not linger more than a day or two."

"Oh come on Thorin, couldn't we stay a bit longer?" Fili asked almost pleadingly. "We nearly got eaten by cave trolls yesterday and the road ahead isn't going to be easy."

Thorin opened his mouth as if to automatically say no, then closed it as he gave the question thought. "Very well. Three days, no more. I'll not have you getting too soft and comfortable."

"That's fair."

Emily took a drink of water and wondered what had gotten into Thorin to make him reconsider his verdict.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily packed up her things at the end of the three days, feeling the same way she always did about leaving. She folded her green dress last, looking up when Arwen came in. "You came to say goodbye?"

"Yes, though I wish you could stay longer." Arwen hugged her.

"It would be nice, however I promised to be part of Thorin's Company and I'm going to see that through to the end."

Arwen smiled. "I would expect nothing less from you, my sister. He seems interested in you."

"Rather looks that way. I really don't know what to think about it at the moment to be honest. It's been a long time since anyone even indicated they liked me."

"Everything worthwhile takes time. Father always told me when I met the one I was meant to be with, I would know. I know it usually doesn't happen than way among the race of Men, but just because you haven't seen a vision doesn't mean it isn't possible. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I believe so, but I cannot let that distract me from the quest. What about you, my sister?"

"Everything is the same between Aragorn and I."

"I am glad Father finally let you pledge yourself to him."

"It took a very long time. He still expects me to change my mind."

"Is that a possibility?"

Arwen sighed. "I do not know. My gift of foresight is not as strong as Father's and I am still quite young in his eyes. Even so, no one has ever made me feel this way before and I would rather spend one lifetime with Aragorn than eternity by myself."

Emily smiled as she shouldered her pack. "And that is the truest form of love there is. That's why the race of Men fights so hard every day, to find and protect those kinds of relationships. I hope we will be able to speak again soon."

"As do I." Arwen hugged her again. "You are the only one I can really talk to about all of this."

"You mean the only one who doesn't try to change your mind or tease you." She jested as she returned the embrace.

Arwen laughed softly. "You are indeed my sister. I will miss you."

"And I you. May the Valar guide and protect you till we meet again."

"Likewise."

Emily nodded and left before she got too emotional and met up with the rest of the Company. She found them bidding Elrond farewell and she waited until they were finished before she approached to do the same. "I will miss you, Father."

Elrond hugged her close. "And I you. My vision is clouded as to the outcome of this quest. I fear that a great evil has turned it's attention to the Lonely Mountain or is waking inside it as the worlds' eyes now turn to the last Dwarven kingdom full of treasure that doesn't compare with the heart of the mountain itself, which the dragon if he lives will covet most of all."

"Yet you are letting us go."

"You have chosen this path and must see it to the end, regardless of any personal reservations I may have. Besides, I do not feel intervening would change anything, for you are nearly as stubborn as your Dwarven comrades and trying to stop you would only make the desire to go stronger. I wish you all a safe journey."

Thorin bowed and the rest of the Company followed suit, save Emily who embraced Elrond one last time and then they departed from Rivendell. The road took them up into the Misty Mountains and soon it poured down rain as stone giants only spoken of in legend came out to play, which forced them to find shelter in a cave on the cliffside.

"First trolls and now this." Dwalin wrung out his beard. "What next?"

"Careful laddie, you don't want to invoke the law of three for bad things to occur."

"Bah! That's nothing but an old wives' tale, Balin."

"I don't know about that." Emily looked around, unable to shake the feeling something was off. "Trouble has usually happened in sets of three from my experience."

"Is there a problem?"

She glanced at Thorin. "I am not sure. This cave has a different layout than what normally would be considered a natural formation. It's almost like it was made."

"Fili, Kili; check the perimeter."

"Emily is right, uncle. Our shelter isn't a naturally occurring cave. These rocks didn't form this way on their own."

"Gloin, analasys."

"Obviously not carved by Dwarven tools. There's no markers to indicate a specific species, but I would bet all of my share of the treasure it's goblins. They have plenty of hiding places in these mountains. Always giving Dwarves trouble whenever they cross through here."

"Goblins usually don't bother with something so intricate."

"I would not be so sure, laddie. In the early days of our ancestors, the older establishments of goblins had disguised their entrances for their bigger colonies to make them harder to find and to catch prey who wandered into their domain unawares."

"You think this could be one of those?"

Balin tapped the walls with a hand. "I believe so. It's a lot similar to some of the caves we purged near the Lonely Mountain when you were a boy."

"Is it safe for us to sleep here?"

"Doesn't appear to have been used for a long time, though they may want us to think that and have a false sense of security."

"Pouring down rain with a stone giant battle outside or possibly goblins inside." Thorin stroked his beard. "Neither option is desireable, but considering how we almost lost our burglar outside on the sheer cliffs, it would be safer to wait here till the storm passes. I want everyone to take turns standing guard and making patrols. Dori, Nori; you have first watch. Ori and Bifur will-"

The floor gave way underneath them and they fell screaming into the darkness below.


End file.
